The Valentine's Day Card
by AlenaChen
Summary: Erwin finds a strange letter on his desk and it seems to be from a certain someone. [Erwin X Levi] One-shot


One morning it suddenly lay neatly arranged but also somewhat threateningly on his desk and as he started at it, it started back at him with its neatly written letters, spelling out 'To Commander Smith". He cocked his head slightly to the side, trying to comprehend how it had gotten here, or why it had gotten here in the first place.

He slowly turned the letter around with slender fingers. There was a red, heart-shaped symbol on it that seemed to be self-drawn. At first glance the work seemed wobbly, but created with great care. Looking up and turning his head to the side he glanced at the plain calendar that was adorning his office room. All the past days had been crossed out with a thick, black marker and it told him that today was indeed that one day of the year. Valentine's Day. A small smile danced around his lips as he thought that how even here, in the Survey Corps, some people actually got worked up about such a day. Whereas he just could not bring himself to care about it all that much. He had not much of an interest in love with how things were for humanity at the moment. And even if he actually cared, he would not see much of a point in having such a specific day for the matter.

He turned the letter around in his hand a few times. His expression was as calm and collected as it always was, his icy blue eyes staring at the paper in his hands as if they could see through it. There was not much point to reading the content of this letter as he already knew what its most likely content was and no matter who wrote it would only meet with disappointment, be it left unopened or not.

But he did have to acknowledge the fact that someone actually managed to slip this sort of letter into his office. And onto the middle of his desk no less, when usually he locked his room upon leaving it, so that no one could come inside uninvited.

His unreadable expression did not change as he slipped one of his fingers under the opening of the envelope, flipping it open in one fluid and elegant movement. The letter had not been sealed up, so whoever must have written it must have been sure that no one except for Erwin himself would get his or her hands on it.

The paper inside was plainly white, but neatly folded twice in the middle to fit inside the envelope. He straightened the paper with his flat palm on his desk before reading out the single line of words that was written with a small, but neat handwritten in the exact middle of the paper.

"I don't care about Valentine's Day, but meet me in front of the quarters at 6 for your present."

His collected expression only faltered for a moment as he curiously lifted an eyebrow and chuckled slightly at the words in front of him. He lifted his hand to cover his mouth with one of his slender fingers. His lips curled into a seemingly warm smile. He could make a guess at who this letter came from and he was sure of being correct. And in that moment he decided to go to the proposed meeting in the evening after all.

...

It was five minutes until six o' clock when Erwin stepped into the opening that made out the front of their quarters. He stayed close to the door and simply waited. His 'secret admirer', as he had started to call the person in his mind, would surely turn up soon.

The evening sky was clear and the air was still warm. Without the ever-present threat this would have surely been a nice day to just laze about for a while. But for him that was definitely impossible.

It took a few minutes – Erwin could hear a clock in the distance tell him that it was now exactly six o' clock – until he could make out footsteps coming closer from behind. He turned around gracefully and without as much as showing even the slightest surprise on his face he greeted the person that now stood directly in front of him. "Levi." He murmured. "Good evening."

The other one crooked a smile. "I didn't think you would come."

Erwin's icy blue eyes were directed directly at Levi, but they were still not showing any change of expression at all. "How could I not if you invited me by such lovely means?"

The notably short man burst out into a small laughter before he caught himself and said. "So you knew it was me. Of course you did."

"You slipped it in before we both left my office yesterday evening after our talk. So I wouldn't see it until today. No one else had access to the room after that." Erwin explained matter-of-factly.

"Yeah." Levi agreed and then lifted his hand, crooking his index finger in a way that suggested Erwin to lover his head.

Only this time, Erwin's expression did actually change. Even if it was only a slight twitching of his lower lip. But although he seemed to be confused, he gave in to the request nonetheless and leaned forward.

Levi's hands quickly shot out and curling one around the other man's arm to pull him closer and one around Erwin's neck to hold him in place, he firmly and carefully pressed his lips onto those of the older man. His eyes fluttered shut for only second before he opened them again and retreated his lips as well. Letting go of Erwin, he moved half a step back. "Happy Valentine's Day." He breathed.

Erwin only smiled at him slightly. It was a warm smile however. "Yes." He said. "To you, too."

He did not care about love and he did not care about this specific day. But he cared about how the man in front of him always managed to amaze him by how he was and how he reached places inside of him that he himself thought to be dead by now.

His heartbeat had quickened significantly after all.

* * *

Just a sweet little one shot for Valentine's Day and the first fic I ever uploaded for this pairing. Please tell me if you liked it? I'd really appreciate it, because I plan on writing longer stories for this fandom with more to them sometime soonish :). This was just for fun :D


End file.
